Miley Cyrus and Liam Payne Oneshot
by TSLODrawks
Summary: xx


MILEY CYRUS AND LIAM PAYNE [ONE DIRECTION] ONESHOT

Miley's POV

Dumping a stack of song sheets in the back seat, I hopped into my limo. I was on my way to the recording studio to rehearse some songs with One Direction, whom I am collaborating with.

I thought it would be cool to have a song with them, you know, them being the hottest boy band all of a sudden, when everyone thought boy bands were dead. British boy band with accents. Whatever.

* * *

Oh. My. Gosh. I stared at the studio in disgust. Eww, it looked like someone had a freaking party and forgot to clean up.

"Woo!" I heard someone – probably Harry - shout.

Correction: it looked like a particular BOY BAND had a freaking party and forgot to clean up.

"You're here to work," I sighed, slamming my Chanel bag on the couch.

"Wouldn't hurt to have some fun!" the guy wearing stripes said. Louis.

"Boys!" their security screamed. Thank God. He turned his attention to me. "Hi. I'm Paul."

"Hey." Like I cared. I'm not throwing a tantrum here but the place looked like a rubbish dump and the faster I'm out of here, the better. "Can we just get this over with?"

* * *

Between the verse and the chorus, I looked into his hazel brown eyes and I was hypnotized. For that split second, all I saw was us in the room. The room was dimmed and beautiful melody was playing.

"Miley? Miley. Miley! It's your turn."

Oh right. Crap.

I kept myself awake that night watching every video diary, every interview, every fan-made video of One

Direction and in every video, I found my eyes drifting towards Liam Payne's.

Liam James Payne. What a beautiful name. What a beautiful face.

By dawn, I knew everything there was to know about this boy.

He was born on the 29th of August in 1993, at 1pm at New Cross Hospital in Wolverhampton, West Midlands, UK.

He has a strange fear of spoons.

He has two sisters.

He loves Toy Story.

I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Liam James Payne and I could do nothing about it.

Me. Miley Ray Cyrus. In love. With a British boy in a band called One Direction.

* * *

The fourteen days that made up two weeks till the official recording date seemed like eternity as I longed to meet Liam.

Every notebook, every surface in my house has been vandalized by the three words, "I heart Liam".

By the time it was for me to head to the recording studio again, I was jumping with excitement.

This time, I picked my outfit carefully, putting on like makeup and checking my lip gloss in the mirror every five seconds.

I hopped in my personal car and turned on the radio.

A year without rain by Selena Gomez was blasting out the radio. I could finally relate to it. I have to say, my favorite verse was this:

I'm missing you so much

Can't help it, I'm in love

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

* * *

Finally, I arrive at the studio. This time, the place was spotless.

For four hours straight, we did nothing but work. The entire time, I was staring at his hair or his crotch and having wild thoughts.

Hey, I'm single and ready to mingle. I know, old cliché. Whatever.

* * *

After our track was recorded, we headed for my place for a movie and hang out.

The six of us watched some movies – I can't remember what, but I do remember I spent half the time sitting beside Liam and watch him watch the movie. Nobody seemed to notice.

We exchanged numbers and they left.

For the entire of the evening, I battled with my dignity self about calling him.

Call him. Call him not. Call him. Call him not.

"Just do it!" Mandy screamed, grabbing my phone and dialing Liam's number.

"No!" But it was too late. He had already picked up.

"Miley?"

"Um, hey."

Silence.

"I was just wondering… if you would…" my voice drained off.

"Yeah?"

My words were such a rush I doubt he heard me. "Like to go out?"

"Yeah, deff. Text me?"

"Uh, um," I couldn't believe he said yes. "Sure! Okay! Bye!"

I hung up.

OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH. I was hyperventilating. No way!

I saw Mandy rolling her eyes at me.

"What? I did what you told me!" I protested.

"I told you to call him, not act like a complete idiot, stuttering and gasping. Ever heard of playing hard to get?"

"No, since my supposed best friend hadn't told me about that!" I threw a pillow at her.

* * *

**Hey**

**Hey **I texted back.

**You were saying?**

**Wanna go out someday?**

**Yeah, sure, no problem. :)**

Smiley face! He texted me a smiley face! Omigosh! I jumped out of bed, jumping and shrieking my head off. Yes, Liam Payne from One Direction just texted me a smiley face and agreed to go on a date. "Keep calm. You are pop sensation Miley Cyrus. Act professional.

**That's great! **I included an address of a nice restaurant where paparazzi wouldn't find us and hit send.

* * *

"You sure the paps won't find us?" Liam asked as we pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah, probably. Unless they have some super tracking device 2000," I said, sarcastically.

* * *

"Miley! Liam! Smile for a picture?!" the paps screeched like cats being squashed as we dashed out and made a beeline for the car. We jumped in a drived away, leaving a dramatic trail of smoke behind right in the paparazzis' faces.

Oops. Spoke too soon.

"Is it okay if we go to your place?"

"Sure," I answered.

We must have spent 2 hours trying to shake off the paps before we arrived at my place. We were just lounging, eating cold pizza - since we didn't get to finish our food at the restaurant. Damn paps.

"Sorry it got ruined," I smiled sheepishly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ears.

"Naw, I'm used to it. You know, getting mobbed. But what do you think they're gonna write? The magazines?" he looked at me innocently, with those eyes shining in the dim lighting of my kitchen pantry.

"You mind?"

"Not really, you?" The smile on his face made me weak in the knees and I grabbed a chair and planted my butt on it.

"No." I honestly don't mind. The paps thinks it's funny but after a few years, you just get tired of all the shit and drama and start laughing at how everybody thinks you're going out with everyone you hang out with.

"How do you still look so good when eating with your mouth open?" I asked, staring without blinking at Liam. OOPS. Did I say that out loud?

"I don't know. How do _you_?" he replied, giving me a sexy grin.

"There are so many dirty thoughts about you right now that I'm tempted to let spill out of my mouth. You'd think I'm creepy," I laughed.

"Well, I'm doing the same so..." He gave me a side glance which made my heart pound faster than a hammer drill. My breathing crept towards hyperventilation.

* * *

I don't even remember what happened next. All I know, I woke up in just a Mickey shirt and nothing else. Liam was in the bathroom. I could hear the water running. What happened? What exactly happened?!

Liam came out dripping wet with just a towel wrapped around him.

"I'm in deep shit this time, aren't I?" I asked, putting on a pair of sweats.

"You can say that."

"Urgh," I groaned, but a smile crept onto my mouth. "That was awesome, by the way."

"I'd better get the heck out of this place. Stuff's gonna make headlines tomorrow."

"That's the shitty part."

* * *

After he left, I spent the entire day in bed, playing moments from last night. That first definitely won't be the last...


End file.
